Quilled Daisy
Description frameless | right | 250px | This all-occasion card features a quilled flower design composed of narrow strips of white paper - that's it! Not only is quilling quite unusual, but very few supplies are needed to try it... best of all, they're inexpensive. A small tool can be purchased with which to roll the paper, but a stiff piece of wire, corsage pin, or even a cocktail stick can be substituted. If you would like more information about quilling, as well as additional patterns and project ideas, visit my blog, All Things Paper, for lots of free tutorials. Type of Craft Paper crafts Difficulty Level Easy Supplies Needed undefinedundefined'''Cardstock - peach, hot pink, white Quilling paper - 1/8 inch standard width strips OR cut your own from any light to medium-weight paper; not cardstock Quilling tool - slotted or needle tool OR use the above suggestions as substitute tools Double-stick tape or glue stick - to adhere card layers Glue - liquid, any type suitable for paper Scissors Ruler Tweezers Paper cutter Glass head straight pin Non-stick surface to use as glue palette and workboard - an acrylic sheet, waxed paper, or Styrofoam meat tray Adhesive foam dimensional dots Moist cloth - to keep fingers glue-free and to dampen fingertips when rolling quilling paper Directions 1. '''Make card a. Cut a rectangle of peach cardstock that measures 11 x 5.5 inches. Score and fold in half to make a card that measures 5.5 inches square. b. Cut a 3 inch square of hot pink cardstock. c. Cut a white square slightly larger than the pink square. d. Adhere the pink square to the center of the white square with double-stick tape or a glue stick. 2. Make quilled components a. Glue two white strips together lengthwise with liquid glue. Set aside to dry while making the other components. This doubled strip will be used for the stem and tiny straight bits. If glue gets on the outermost sides, run a damp cloth down the strip to wipe it off. b. Make two 12 inch shaped marquises for the leaves. To make a shaped marquise, roll paper on tool. Allow coil to relax, slip it off the tool, and glue end. Pinch coil at glue join and opposite point, making a marquise shape. Gently curve one point in one direction and the opposite point in the other direction to make a natural leaf shape. c. Make a 7 inch domed tight coil as the flower center. To make a domed tight coil, roll paper on tool and glue end. Slide coil off tool. Press against one side of the coil with fingertip or the ball of a glass head pin to give a domed appearance. Apply a small amount of liquid glue inside coil using the pin tip as an applicator - this preserves the curved shape. d. Make 8 ring coils. To make a ring coil, wrap paper around a 1/2 inch diameter cylinder 4 times. (A pen or quilling tool handle works well for this.) Slip coil off tool and pinch one end to a point, creating a teardrop shape. Glue and trim end. e. Make 2.5 inch tight coils (7) as the outer beads and 3 inch tight coils (8) as the inner beads. f. Snip double-thickness pieces - 3/4 inch (7) and 1/4 inch (8) - one for each tight coil. g. Stem - cut a 3 inch strip from the double-thickness strip and curve it slightly between thumb and index finger. 3. Assemble daisy a. Use tweezers, liquid glue, and straight pin to assemble the flower on a nonstick surface. Remember that less glue is best for a neat result. b. To glue the completed flower to the pink square, first spread a thin layer of glue on the acrylic. Holding the flower with tweezers, touch it to the glue, then place it directly on the square. 4. Apply adhesive foam dimensional dots to the back of the white square and adhere it to the center of the peach card. Additional Photos Category:Projects Category:CraftsCategory:Spring Craft Contest Category:Paper craft